


"tighter. harder. more."

by panlixlovesick



Category: Once Upon a Time (TV)
Genre: Anal Sex, BDSM, Blindfolds, Blowjobs, Bondage, Cock Rings, Happy Ending, I Wrote This Instead of Sleeping, M/M, Oral Sex, Rough Sex, Sex Toys, Soft Porn, Vibrators, basically sexytimes
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-23
Updated: 2018-10-23
Packaged: 2019-08-06 10:45:28
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 882
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16386413
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/panlixlovesick/pseuds/panlixlovesick
Summary: ummmmm sex. based on rihanna's "s&m" because what a bopenjoy! *kisses and hugs*





	"tighter. harder. more."

**Author's Note:**

> ummmm i wrote this about 5 am because i realized there was not enough bdsm fics for panlix plus i love the idea of felix topping because god pan is such a twink and he'd be the perfect bratty bottom

Peter laid on his back, pulling at the strains around his wrists. His eyes were blindfolded so he couldn't see anything but oh could he hear the delicious sound of Felix touching himself.

The other was moaning as his hand flew over his dick at the speed of light. Peter clenched his fists, keeping himself from spilling over the edge.

The rule of Felix's Game was that Peter couldn't cum before day breaks. His orgasm teetered on the edge, the cock ring around him hurting.

"Felix.." Peter whined. "Please..."

Felix let out a breathy laugh, Peter's pain making him amused. He was a sadist after all, Peter his counterpart. They did this every night, since sex had been introduced to the little innocent island. Peter started to wear leather cuffs around his wrists during the day to hide the marks of the strains.

"Patience, Peter. I'll get to you..just let me.." Felix groaned loudly. His release splattering on Peter's legs. "There, now it's your turn."

Felix sat up and spread Peter's legs apart. A cold rush of air blew over Peter and he curled his toes.

"Felix.. It's cold, love." Peter cried.

"I know, but I'll warm you up." Felix smirked. He reached over to the chest and pulled out the bottle of lube and a certain toy.

Peter's back arched off the bed when the vibrator breeched his clenching hole. Felix slid the toy into his ass the rest of the way, the tip cupping around his prostate.

Peter cried out, wanting release but unable to receive any due to the rules. Felix moaned at the sight of Peter writhing on the bed. He pulled the vibrator out, just to the tip, then shoved it back in. Peter moaned loudly at the intrusion.

"Felix! Yes!" He moaned. Felix continued his torture, abusing Peter's prostate. The other began to rock back on the toy, slamming himself down matching the pace of Felix's thrusting.

Felix growled and came, splashing all over Peter's throbbing cock.

"Felix! Please! I need.." Peter groaned, tiring of the plastic vibrating inside him.

"What do you need? Use your words, honey bunches..." Felix smirked.

"I need you to fuck me! Please! I can't stand this stupid toy any longer I need you!" Peter moaned. Felix pulled out the vibrating instrument.

"That's all I needed to hear." Felix grinned. He spread Peter's legs wider and slid up between them, his tip touching Peter's clenching and unclenching hole.

"Felix...please..."

Felix pushed into Peter, his cum working as a lubricant. Peter screamed out in ecstasy as Felix rammed up in him.

"P-pull the strains tighter, Fee." Peter moaned out. Felix leaned into his thrust and pulled the ropes tighter.

He pulled out and thrust back in, hard and fast, his 9 inches bruising Peter's prostate. His sweaty chest rutted against Peter's and Felix crept a hand up, squeezing his nipple.

Peter arched off the bed at the touch, loving the pleasure in the pain.

"Harder, come on." He managed to say. Felix sat up on his knees and pulled Peter with him. Felix thrust harder into Peter's ass, his fingers turning white as he gripped Peter's hips.

"MORE! FELIX! MORE!" Peter screamed. Felix jerked forward, burying himself to the base in Peter's ass. Peter wrapped his legs around Felix's waist, trying to pull the boy closer without touching him with his bound hands.

Felix groaned loudly as his spilled his seed into Peter. Peter screamed and clenched his fists, unable to cum himself. Felix laughed and pulled out, taking the blindfold from Peter's eyes.

There, Peter could see the sun begin to rise over the vast sea. He panted and looked at Felix, then down at his pounding erection.

"You've won the game." Felix said in a low voice.

Peter licked his lips and gave a tired smirk.

"Peter Pan never fails," He said breathlessly. "Now get this ring off and let me cum."

"Actually, I'll give you a reward too." Felix said.

The blonde leaned down and licked a long stripe over Peter's dick, sliding the cock ring off as he came back up. Peter moaned and threw his head back. He could feel Felix smirk as he sucked his tip into his mouth. His tongue fluttered around the slit then without warning, Felix deep throated Peter in one swallow. He bobbed his head up and down, taking Peter to the back of his throat every time he went down.

"FELIXXXXX! YESSSSSS!!!" Peter cried, a monsoon of cum flooding Felix's throat. The blonde eagerly swallowed it down, drinking the milky white fluid as it spilled.

Felix pulled off with a satisfactory 'pop' and Peter watched with lustful eyes as Felix licked up the cum that escaped his mouth.

He smiled and leaned down, kissing Peter with such passion only a lover could have. Felix snaked his hands up and untied the strains that held Peter fast. Peter threw his arms around Felix's neck, tangling his fingers in Felix's ratty curls.

Felix pulled back, a string of saliva between their lips.

"I-I love you, Felix." Peter stuttered.

They had never said that to each other. It was just...sex...

Felix stared blankly at Peter, blinking. Then, his lips curled into a smile.

"I love you too, Peter." He whispered back.


End file.
